1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment including an operating device that can be operated by pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a portable audio player using a memory card as a storage medium has been widespread remarkably. The portable audio player stores music data in a built-in semiconductor memory or a removable memory card, and allows a user to enjoy listening to the music while on the move with this player. Portable electronic equipment such as a portable audio player generally is designed to prevent dust or water from entering the inside of the equipment with outdoor use in mind. In particular, operating buttons mounted on the electronic equipment are movable parts, and therefore it is highly probable that water etc. enters through the gaps between the operating buttons and a housing. Thus, various configurations to protect the electronic equipment from the intrusion of water etc. have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP 2002-8482 A) discloses a configuration in which a band (control member) that can be operated by pressure applied by a user is fused with a case body so as to prevent water from entering the inside of the case body.
However, if this configuration of Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of push-button operating members in the band and switches arranged under each of the operating members, an operation error can be caused such that when a user pushes one of the operating members, the band is deformed and pressed not only against the desired switch, but also against the adjacent switches simultaneously.